grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
New Battleopolis
New Battleopolis is the fourth round in The Grand Battle (Season 2). Description Battleopolis, also known as Geiram, was the fifth round in The Grand Battle, said round culminated in it's destruction. Since then the survivors have endeavoured to rebuild the city. The residents of this city are likely to be copies of other Grand Battle contestants and people from the contestants' pasts. Events Nothin' yet. Cameos * Vandrel Reinhardt - The Great Belligerency * Phil Girnham - The Great Belligerency * Eximo Pulvis - The Grand Battle * Empress Phere (or the skull of Emperess Phere) - Vivacious Deadlock * Tor Kajan - Grand Battle S3G1 * Simphonia - Fatal Conflict * Brooklyn Taylor - The Spectacular Exhibition * Trenton Pollet (not technically a character but related to Norman Pollet) - Spectacular Exhibition * Zeke - Battle Royale * Zachariah/Zom Shaw - Fatal Conflict * Gormand - Savage Brawl * Gestalt (mentioned) - The Grand Battle II * Wolf (mentioned) - The Battle Majestic * Rollo (mentioned) - The Relentless Slaughter * John Smith - The Petty Squabble * Sir Cedric - The Vivacious Deadlock * Cole Aran - The Great Belligerency * Red - The Spectacular Exhibition * Allison Broderburg (phone call) - The Petty Squabble * Konka Rar (sorta?) - The Savage Brawl * Kerak - The Grand Battle S3G1 * Lutherion (mentioned religiously) - The Grand Battle * Quantos Xodarap (disguised) - The Glorious Championship * Holly Tallbirch (alias H-Bomb) - The Gradual Massacre * Envoy - Petty Squabble * Greyve (mentioned) - Inexorable Altercation * Dr. Tengeri Nyoka - Grand Battle S3G1 * TinTen and Huebert - Grand Battle S3G1 * Ouroborous - Gradual Massacre * Pluck - Graudal Massacre * Convolution (alias Purple House) - The Glorious Championship * Jeremy Brackett - Battle Royale S2 * Pope Triumphan (mentioned) - The Fearsome Encounter * Jacob Helix - The Battle Majestic * Coy Spender - Epic Clash * Emily Trenwye - The Grand Battle * Sister Clara Jungfrau (mentioned) - Intense Struggle * Geoff Wilson - Battle Royale S2 * Maxwell Deakin (mentioned) - The Grand Battle II * Vyrm'n (mentioned) - The Grand Battle II * Tria (mentioned) - The Spectacular Exhibition * Crepitans Bloodbark (mentioned) - The Spectacular Exhibition * Steven Taylor - The Battle Majestic * Malus mancinella - The Wreched Rite * Galus Lee Matthews - The Grand Battle II * Gadget (sans Whir?) - Battle Royale * Sen - The Battle Majestic * Thomas Packston - Epic Clash * Bae - Intense Struggle * RED TEXT "MAKE OUT" - WHO IS THIS SOMEONE TELL ME * Hand of Silver (mentioned) - Savage Brawl * Alex Corendal - The Pitched Combat * John Swift - The Battle Majestic * Alcarith - The Grand Battle * Samael Corson (mentioned) - The Fearsome Encounter * Michelle Davis - Epic Clash * Elimine Fraze (and cat) - The Grand Championship * Will Haven (mentioned) - Inexorable Altercation * Dr. Harmon (mentioned) - The Vivacious Deadlock * The Sunset - The Grand Battle II * Weo (The Divider) - The Grand Battle S2G1 * Aph - Intense Struggle * Alexander Striensand - The Battle Majestic * Trickster - Intense Struggle * "Amy" (disguised) - Savage Brawl * Fiorella Gucci - The Wreched Rite * Eureka Finch - The Phenomenal Fracas * Syvex (mentioned, off-screen death) - The Phenomenal Fracas * Cepra Samedi (mentioned, off-screen death) - The Fearsome Encounter * Acacia Skammer (mentioned) - The Gradual Massacre * The Countess - The Gradual Massacre * Algernon (mentioned) - The Gradual Massacre * Nancy Little - The Petty Squabble * Etiyr - The Glorious Championship Category:Rounds Category:Cameo Rounds Category:Season Two Rounds Category:Grand Battle (Season 2) Rounds Category:Revisited Rounds